Courageous Heart
by Kariesue
Summary: Feelings have always run strong between them but will they take a chance and surrender their hearts.  John/Teyla
1. Chapter 1

**.  
><strong>

**disclaimer: **_Atlantis is not mine unfortunately_

**rating:** _This chapter is K+ but later ones will be rated more_.

**A/N: ** _This was written for the John/Teyla Beya Elf Exchange. It started as a one shot and grew into a few more chapters though it still is very small._

**Thanks: ** _To Camy who motivated me to write all these little ficlets_.

**feedback:** _YES YES YES, always!_

**Courageous Heart**

by _kariesue_**  
><strong>

.

Her copper skin stood out against the cream colored formal gown. The material was light and gauzy and the back non-existent, allowing John the most beautiful view from her waist up to the nape of her neck. Wispy tendrils escaped from her upswept hairdo and caressed her shoulders. John was almost jealous of those little curls of hair at being able to brush against her skin. He wanted his fingers there. Hell, forget his fingers; he wanted his lips there if he were being truthful.

Teyla stood leaning against the railing on the balcony near the gate room, her body silhouetted against the ocean and San Francisco skyline. She had decided to get some fresh air and John had followed a few seconds behind. He stayed close to the door, not wishing to disturb her respite from the revelry inside.

The gathering was a formal affair for all the department heads of Atlantis and the Washington brass who had decided to come see the floating mythical city for themselves. John hated these types of events but as Military Commander was required to attend. And he was required to wear full military dress which was even worse. He always equated his dress blues with funerals and court martials; neither of which he ever enjoyed.

He allowed himself the luxury of just watching Teyla for a while as she seemed lost in her own thoughts, staring out over San Francisco Bay. He knew she was probably thinking about her people and whether she would ever see them again. Just yesterday he would have thought she was thinking even more about Kanaan and how much she missed him but their conversation last night had changed that opinion.

John had been helping her put Torren to bed and had noticed her melancholy smile as she stood watching him sleep. He had rested his hand on her shoulder and said, "I know you miss him, Teyla. We'll get you back there even if I have to hijack the Apollo to do it."

Teyla had gazed at him puzzled and asked, "Of whom are you speaking, John?"

"Kanaan," John had choked out the name. He usually tried to avoid saying it at all costs. Tried to avoid thinking of him at all costs but Teyla's sad smile had made him make the comment.

Teyla shook her head slightly. "I do not miss him anymore than I do the other Athosians."

John had seemed puzzled then. "But aren't you two, … I mean, you know …" and he had glanced down at Torren sleeping peacefully in his crib.

Teyla seemed to understand his comment better and replied, "For one brief moment in time we were."

John remembered his heart had actually skipped a few beats at her response. "But now?" He'd needed to know the answer for his own sanity.

"Have you never done something that felt right at the time only later to realize it was not what you thought it to be?" Teyla posed the question. "That is how it was for myself and Kanaan. I do not regret it for a moment as I now have my son and he is the greatest blessing I have ever received."

Teyla had looked back down at her son as John had tried to keep his heart from jumping right out of his chest. Teyla had just admitted that she and Kanaan had no commitment to each other, no bonds, no obligations to each other aside from raising their son. He hadn't really known how to handle the information at the time so he had simply given the baby a kiss, as he always did when he helped Teyla put the child down to sleep, and said good night.

But now he stood here gazing at her amazingly sculpted back and wondered if perhaps he had been given a second chance. He had always had feelings for Teyla but had unwisely kept them hidden. He still wasn't sure if it was respect for her as a teammate, fear of actually admitting that he _felt _emotions or just plain old stupidity that had kept him silent for all these years.

But now he had an opportunity to make up for keeping quiet all this time. He took a deep breath and wondered if he was strong enough to actually go through with it. Presenting her with his heart out on his sleeve was such a risk. And normally he had no problem in taking risks. He was all about taking risks. But not when his heart could be stomped on and trampled and beaten to a pulp. Nancy had done that once and he knew it wasn't a good feeling.

Although to be truthful, he hadn't done anything to change Nancy's opinion of him. He hadn't tried to win her back or change his ways or make any sacrifices for her. He knew he'd make every sacrifice in the world for Teyla; heck in several galaxies. He had already done so on many occasions. He would give his life for Teyla in a second with no regrets and that fact alone brought fear that he could care for someone so much. Caring that much also meant they had ultimate power over you and John wasn't sure he trusted someone that much with his heart.

He took in a deep breath and Teyla turned around. She looked like a Greek goddess with her deep cut neckline and halter straps, all wrapped in glittering gold cord that circled her waist. Her eyes sparkled when she saw him standing there and in that moment he knew, knew that he trusted her; needed to trust her or he would spend forever regretting that he had missed this second chance he had been given.

He moved closer and sighed. "Did I tell you how absolutely amazing you look tonight, Teyla?"

A soft feminine chuckle escaped her lips. "Yes, you have told me several times tonight, John. And I thank you, yet again. This gown is quite lovely and it was very sweet of Jennifer to take me shopping to purchase something to wear for tonight."

"It's not just the dress, Teyla," John insisted. "I think the person wearing the dress has such grace and elegance that no matter what she wears, she looks beautiful."

Teyla blushed and looked shyly away. John knew he didn't usually give her such compliments and she wasn't used to it. But he hoped that soon he would be able to do it all the time.

John stuck his hands in his pockets and stared at his feet for a moment. He took a deep breath again and screwed up his courage. This was harder than resisting a Wraith Queen.

"I, um,… wanted to tell you something, Teyla," John started nervously but as Teyla flashed him an encouraging smile he grew bolder and more sure of himself. He pulled his hand out of his pocket and clenched the item he had searched for all day. He hoped she would understand what he was asking.

He held up the delicate gold chain with the tiny heart dangling from the end and gave a quirky grin. Teyla's eyes opened wide and she whispered, "It is lovely, John. Is it for me?"

John just nodded still anxious. "It's my heart, Teyla, and I'm offering it to you. If you want it."

John hoped she didn't just think he was offering the necklace and that she would understand the symbolism of what he was saying. When her eyes grew moist and her face lit up like a firework display, he thought maybe she did. He hoped she did.

She took a step away from the railing and lifted her hand to touch the gold charm. "I am honored that you would trust me to hold your heart, John. And I will accept, most graciously."

John felt his heart begin to beat again and hadn't even realized it had stopped. He reached to encircle the chain around her neck and allowed the heart charm to rest near hers.

Teyla touched it again and took his hand that was still lingering near the necklace. "I do not have anything to symbolize my feelings for you. But know, John, that my heart has belonged to you for a very long time. And it always will."

John wasn't even sure what to say so he just pulled Teyla into his arms and held her tight. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she reached up to press her lips to his. "Thank you. I know it took much courage to tell me of your feelings but I am glad you finally did."

"Yeah, me, too," John breathed into her ear as he heard the music inside turn slow and seductive. He slipped his hand onto her bare back and began to move his feet to the beat. Teyla instantly followed his lead.

Their eyes remained on each other as their bodies glided in rhythm underneath the star filled sky. John knew they would have to go back inside at some point to make small talk with the dignitaries. But for now, he had Teyla in his arms and no words were needed at all.

.

.


	2. Anticipation

**.**

**.**

_Anticipation_

**.**

"Ooh, would you look at that one," the trim blonde uttered under her breath to her friend as they rifled through the racks of clothing.

Teyla smiled at the conversation of the two women who had been near her in the store for the past few minutes. She wondered if they were shopping for clothes or men.

"Oh, yeah," her friend, the redhead, answered. "And look how good he is with his baby and I don't see a wedding ring." Her last few words were almost a song.

"Promising, very promising," Blondie whispered loudly.

Teyla glanced to see who they were talking about, curious once they mentioned a baby. Sure enough their eyes were tuned in to where John was sitting out in the mall court with Torren. He had offered to take her shopping for a few things and Torren had started to fuss a few minutes ago. Teyla knew it was time for his nap but she hadn't found exactly what she was looking for yet. She needed just the right thing.

She stopped her searching for a second to stare at John. He'd walked around the outside of the stores for a while until Torren had fallen asleep and now he was resting on a bench with the child sound asleep on his shoulder. She loved watching him with her son. He had been such a blessing to her since they had landed on this planet and she knew Torren loved being with him.

But a few days ago, things had changed. John had finally admitted that he had feelings for her beyond those of friendship. He had given her a lovely necklace with a heart on it and said it was _his _heart and he was giving it to her, if she wanted it.

Silly question. Her feelings for John had been similar to his for almost as long as she'd known him. But professionalism and her brief time with Kanaan had kept them from letting the other know. But now they did and she couldn't be happier.

Well, to be truthful she could be. The last few days had been wonderful with little kisses shared in secret and even a few hot and heavy ones last night. But John had been nothing if not a gentleman and had left her each night to return to his own quarters. She had to admit her bed have never felt so lonely before.

Tonight, though, yes tonight she was hoping to lower his reserve and allow him to keep her warm throughout the dark hours. She had arranged for Ronon to watch Torren tonight and her friend was more than willing to assist. He had known for some time how she and John had felt about each other and once they had finally admitted this a few days ago, he had immediately known too. At this very moment he was moving Torren's crib into his quarters to keep him over night. John would have no excuse.

Her heart squeezed in anticipation of what she hoped was to come. Her eyes wandered to John's handsome face and long legs stretched out before him. She had been attracted to him since the first moment she saw him and her opinion of his looks had not changed in the years since. He was still so breathtaking and she felt her stomach do flips at the thought of being able to see all of him tonight.

He was not hugely muscular like Ronon or soft and round like Rodney but neither was he too thin or too heavy. His physique was perfect and he was perfect. She could just picture him and his crooked grin and long thin fingers and all that his mouth and hands could accomplish. The thought sent shivers up her spine.

But she loved him not just for his physical attributes but for his beautiful soul as well. From the first moment she met him, she could tell he was different. He was someone she could trust. And she had been proved correct over and over again in the many years they had known each other. He was also humorous and loved to tease and joke and have fun and many times they needed exactly that to forget the horrors of their job.

His intelligence was subtle but she knew he possessed a keen mind even though he did not flaunt it like Rodney. He did not boast of any of his many accomplishments no matter how brave or dangerous or unselfish they were. And so many of them were. John would never ask anyone to do something that he wasn't willing to do himself and often would not allow others to perform dangerous acts if he could do it himself.

All these things were wrapped up in the man that was John Sheppard. And she now could say he was hers. They were not possessions and she knew John did not see her that way either. But she held his heart and he held hers. She knew she would always cherish that he had given it to her, as feelings and emotions were quite difficult for John to share. But he had gotten beyond his fear and distrust of someone abusing that part of him and she would never do anything to make him feel he had wrongfully given it to her.

Teyla looked back over to where John sat rubbing Torren's back even though the child was clearly out cold. She knew John loved holding the child, though and it warmed her heart whenever she saw his outward care for her son. He could have no better father figure in his life. Teyla felt a wave of guilt assault her when her mind flashed to the fact that she may never see her people again and therefore Torren would not know his biological father.

But here with John was not a bad place to be. She had her son and her love, soon to be lover if she had any say in the matter, and she knew she could survive with just that if she needed to. And she knew John would make every effort to bring her back home, regardless of the fact that Kanaan, who she feared John was very jealous of, was there waiting for her. That was the type of man John was. And it was indeed the reason her heart had fallen to him so long ago.

Teyla finally found what she was looking for and used the currency John had given her to make her purchase. She left the store and found the blonde and redhead starting a conversation with John. She chuckled at how uncomfortable and awkward he seemed. She again was pleased that he had gotten beyond that to declare his feelings for her. It made it all the more special.

John's eyes rose in relief when he saw Teyla approach and Teyla noticed the disappointed gaze of the two women as they spotted her.

She gave them a polite smile and leaned down to kiss John firmly on the lips and noticed they quickly moved away. Good! She was not in the mood to fight for her man right now, especially not as her son lay sleeping on his shoulder.

John eased himself to a standing position and nodded at her. "All set? You find what you were looking for?"

Teyla smirked and held up the tiny little bag and replied, "Yes, but I will not show you until tonight."

John looked down and saw the Victoria's Secret label on the bag and almost groaned. Then he looked at Teyla's saucy expression and his own eyes filled with desire. He tilted his head and indicated they should go but did not say a word.

Teyla chuckled silently. He had gotten the message and she knew the anticipation might be difficult to deal with until they got back to the city but she had a feeling it would be well worth the wait.

.

.


	3. Satisfaction

_Warning: The rating has now been changed to_** M  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Satisfaction**

**.  
><strong>

John felt his stomach dip and roll as he approached Teyla's quarters. He'd made the colossal effort to declare his feelings for her a few days ago and she had miraculously admitted she felt the same. They'd spent a few days sneaking kisses and longing glances but he had a feeling tonight Teyla was taking out the big guns.

It couldn't have been the teeny, tiny Victoria's Secret bag she'd gotten at the mall this afternoon or the fact that Ronon was taking Torren for the night. Or maybe it was the unbelievably seductive looks she'd been throwing him all through dinner, not really caring that Ronon couldn't get rid of his smirk or that Rodney was entirely confused by her actions.

He'd even seen her leaving the infirmary grinning along with Doc Keller. Just what he needed was everyone on base to know what they were going to do tonight. He might as well make a city wide call and announce, _"Uh, folks, Teyla and I are having sex tonight._" Although maybe if he did, they'd all leave him alone and wouldn't call him in the case of any catastrophes.

He took a deep breath and waved his hand over the door controls. The door slid open and he moved inside, the door closing right behind him. The room was as warm and comforting as he remembered it with a few extra candles lit and placed around. The pillows on the bed were plumped up and inviting and he hoped he'd get a chance to find out how comfortable they were for more than a few minutes.

"Teyla," John called out as he saw the light on in the bathroom. He placed the single blossom he'd gotten from the Botany department in the middle of the bed and turned toward the bathroom door as he heard her call back that she'd be right out.

He looked around the room then down at his clothes, hoping he was dressed appropriately for tonight. He'd worn a button down shirt and khakis as well as his sneakers. He chuckled when he thought of trying to untie his combat boots in the throes of passion and realized they could be a bit of a burden at times. Good thing he was off duty.

He heard the bathroom light go off and heard the soft sound of Teyla's feet entering the bedroom again. He rotated to greet her but any words that he was planning on saying got caught in his throat before they managed to come out.

Teyla was standing before him, the candle flames flickering muted light on her bronzed skin, and she was wearing what he assumed she had gotten at the store today. Which was really very little but who was he to complain.

The pale satin fabric caressed her body like a second skin but still left much of her skin exposed. Maybe that was why she had lit so many candles, to keep the room warm.

Ecru lace was interspersed around the edges of the peach fabric that barely covered her torso. The teddy, or at least that's what he remembered Nancy calling this type of one-piece lingerie, had skinny straps that were made of thin ribbon and John wondered how they actually kept the garment up. The low neckline enhanced her ample chest that was rising and falling with Teyla's heavier than usual breathing and John wondered if she was as nervous as he was. He hoped not since they needed one of them to actually be able to function properly. Looking at the flirty little edges of the lace barely covering her hips and bottom, he wasn't really certain he could.

"Is it worth the time you were required to wait while I chose this?" Teyla teased flirtatiously.

John tried to speak again but found his vocal chords were still somewhat baffled as to how to work. He simply nodded his head, allowing his eyes to feast on the amazing goddess standing in front of him.

She took a few steps closer and John could smell her flowery scent mingling with the spicy fragrance of the candles. He felt his senses start to go on overload and knew if he actually touched her right now, he might just explode. He let her take the lead.

Teyla was more than happy to do so. She smiled impishly at John's stunned look and was glad she had taken the extra time to find just the right garment to wear for tonight. Besides getting him all excited and in the mood, it made her feel extremely feminine and sexy. She thought John would agree.

"I fear you are much too over dressed for this occasion," Teyla whispered seductively in his ear. "Do you mind if I rectify that situation?"

John managed to mumble, "Fine," as Teyla began unbuttoning his shirt. While she did this, John assisted by kicking off his sneakers. He couldn't have her doing all the work.

When his shirt was on the floor, she lifted her hands to run them across his chest then touched his dog tags. She gave a small pout as she fingered the metal chain. "I am very envious of these. They are close to you all throughout the day and night, nestled snugly where I have longed to touch for quite some time. I have thought it unfair this inanimate object is held so close to your heart while I have been held at bay. I am hoping we will be able to resolve this inequity."

John was enjoying Teyla's hands moving over his skin. He reached out a hand and fingered the heart necklace he had given her just recently. He knew exactly how she felt.

He placed his hand over hers on his chest and offered, "You can snuggle against me right here any time you wish, Teyla. And I don't want to hold you at bay ever again. I hope you know that."

"I think I am becoming aware," she replied with a pleased smile lighting up her face. Her hands continued to caress his chest and stroke the fur that covered and angled down to where he was hoping she'd go soon.

He wasn't disappointed. Her fingers deftly unbuckled, unbuttoned and unzipped and gravity would have taken his pants right down had it not been for his enlarged desire making itself known. A quick flick of his hips and he kicked that encumbrance away also.

Now he realized he had yet to actually touch Teyla. And he so wanted to. He'd wanted to for longer than he could remember. So he did.

He started by simply caressing her face and stroking his thumb down her cheek. He leaned in so his lips could press against hers and she leaned as well until her arms had enfolded him and their kisses grew more filled with passion.

But his hands were feeling slighted and travelled from her cheek down to skim along her neck then shoulder and then they nudged the thin ribbon aside to expose a bit more of her chest. John looked down and saw her pink nipples puckering and barely holding up the edges of the lingerie. His breath became shaky.

He snaked one hand behind Teyla's waist and pulled her closer then placed his mouth on the silky fabric to tease one excited peak. He felt Teyla's back arch and her hips thrust into his. This drove him to suck deeper and more intensely and the sounds from Teyla's throat let him know she was enjoying it as much as he was.

Teyla's hands wrapped around John's head and held him where he was but he had no objection. His hands continued to wander though and found her back side and slipped up under the lace. He kneaded and caressed her rounded bottom and Teyla's hips began to move of their own accord.

John knew this rhythm and wanted to explore it further. He stood up and cupped her bottom with both hands and lifted until she was tight against him. He quickly glanced around and took the few steps to deposit her on the top of the dresser. Luckily she wasn't the type of woman to have too much stuff cluttered around.

His lips lowered to hers again for a short while then returned to her neck, and followed along until they were lavishing the golden mounds that had mostly slipped out of the teeny outfit she had on. His hands made sure that the one not having the ministrations of his tongue got equal attention in other ways. Teyla's little whimpers continued driving John on in his desire.

He knelt in front of Teyla and ran his hands up her legs and his breath shuddered when they spread wide in invitation. He saw two flimsy snaps at the juncture of her legs and quickly undid them.

Now he could see just exactly what he'd been dreaming of for far too long. The gates of heaven. And Teyla just fed that dream when her fingers skimmed over her breasts and lingered near his goal. His fingers decided to join hers.

She removed her hands once his had taken residence and braced them on either side of her, shifting her hips to accommodate him. He slowly inched his fingers along her thighs, absorbing the sensation of her smooth skin under them. But once his fingers reached the curls and their treasure within, he paused to take another deep breath. He couldn't believe what he was actually doing and he wanted it to last as long as possible.

His fingers spread and rubbed over her feminine mound gentle and slow. He didn't want to rush things; he wanted to prolong the pleasure as much as he could and he could tell by the almost purring sound coming from Teyla that she did indeed like what he was doing.

He parted her soft folds and slid a finger inside, feeling the heat and slick moisture from within. It nearly sent him over the edge. He allowed his fingers to slide in and become lubricated then glide over the tender skin where he knew she received so much sensation.

Her breathing quickened even more. "That is so wonderful, John. I would permit you to do that all night if you were willing."

"All night, huh?" John teased as he continued over and over. "Well, I'm not on duty again until morning so maybe that can be arranged."

After a few more minutes of his fingers playing he stood now and pressed his lips to hers yet again as he slid first one finger inside her then another. He could feel her muscles clench around them and he plunged his tongue inside her mouth in a similar gesture. His fingers explored and rotated around the edge, along her sensitive nub and back inside while his tongue battled hers.

Teyla's hands clenched and roamed along John's back and pushed at the boxers that he was somehow still wearing. Although technically she was still wearing the teddy but it was bunched around her waist. Her hand found his aroused member and stroked until John shivered with desire. Teyla pulled him closer to her and guided him to the very center of where she received pleasure.

John didn't wait for a second invitation; he plunged inside and watched as her enraptured face showed her delight and her head dropped back. He paused for a moment to enjoy the feel of her tight and wet around him and he continued to stare at her as he slowly pulled out then resumed his position. In and out, back and forth, he moved forward and nipped at her lips, her breasts, her neck and shoulders.

Teyla gripped the edge of the dresser as John slid in and out of her most intimately. The sensation was almost overwhelming and it continued to escalate and intensify. She caught his gaze and his eyes burned with a fire that intoxicated her. As he rocked in and out, she felt heat rush from her toes on up to every part of her being. She floated higher and higher on the impassioned waves and finally cried out as she fell back to shore, small waves still lapping at her tender body.

The grin on John's face spread as he saw Teyla's reaction and release but he still wanted more. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted. Her legs surrounded his waist and he quickly walked to the bed to deposit her right in the center, lowering himself at the same time.

He swiftly reached behind her and rescued the flower from being crushed then placed it gently on her stomach. Teyla smiled at the sentimental gesture then her breathing grew unsteady again as John began thrusting inside her furiously.

She raised her arms above her head and arched her back as he lifted her hips and plunged inside with a powerful force from a kneeling position. Over and over he drove hard, his own breathing rough and erratic until his cries joined hers and shudders rocked his form.

He collapsed on top of her but cushioned his fall with his elbows on either side of her head. His lips touched hers sweetly and she could feel his chest heaving against hers. Her arms slid behind him and caressed his back and bottom and relished the comforting weight of him.

Once their breathing had slowed, John eased himself from her glistening body and sank onto the bed beside her. He pulled her close not wanting the contact to end. He didn't think he ever wanted it to end.

He reached behind her to pick up the flower that had been dislodged during their final acrobatics and brushed it softly against her cheek.

"I brought you a little something," he smirked knowing he probably should have given it to her before they'd had sex. But apparently he hadn't needed to.

He'd seen Teyla passionate and feisty while she was in battle or sparring but he had also seen her calm and serene when meditating or mediating an argument or treaty. He had wondered which Teyla came out in the bedroom. He was glad to see it was the passionate one.

Teyla thanked him with a touch of her lips to his then her eyes drowsily closed. They lay together snuggled on the soft covers for a while and John felt himself beginning to fall asleep. He wasn't sure if Teyla would be comfortable with him staying all night so he kissed her nose to rouse her again and began rising from the bed.

Teyla pouted as his warmth left her and she informed him, "Torren is away all night. I would like very much for you to stay here with me. Is that all right?"

"That's more than all right," John assured her. "I was kind of hoping for that myself. But maybe we could get under the covers."

Teyla's sleepy eyes opened enough for her to adjust her position and in seconds they had the blankets pulled up over them. Teyla nestled in further to John's chest and his arms gladly held her there. This was where he'd wanted to be forever it seemed and he still had a hard time believing it had actually happened.

Thinking and remembering all they had just done, and visualizing Teyla in the throes of passion, stoked his own desire again. But he figured Teyla was tired so he dampened it down and held it inside.

Teyla felt parts of John stirring again and was thrilled to see he obviously was a man with stamina. She had hoped he would be. She had not been intimate with a man since Torren's conception and that had been the first time in a long time and she was starving for fulfillment. Her life as leader of her people had required much sacrifice from her and she had needed to keep her very passionate nature in deep control. She channeled that passion into her fighting and sparring but since they had been on Earth, she had not had the opportunity to release it properly.

Until tonight. And she was happy it had been John who had been the one to satisfy her. He fulfilled both her body and her soul.

And it had been extremely satisfying. But she wished for even more satisfaction. She slid her hand over John's hip and teasingly caressed that area and then onto his backside.

"I suggest you get a small amount of rest right now, John," she warned seductively. "I plan on enjoying you again tonight, and more than once and I do not wish to be disappointed."

John's eyes widened at the blatant sexual demand and he was more than a little surprised to hear it come from someone so calm as Teyla. But he felt his body react to the warning and he was looking forward to the opportunity to prove himself.

He pulled her in even closer until she could feel his erection pressed against her belly. A mischievous smirk lit up his face. "I'll try my best, Teyla. Anything for you."

.

.


	4. Morning After

Morning After

.

Teyla sighed happily as she stretched and woke much later than normal. But Torren had not been here to wake her this morning as he usually did. And she had not slept much last night. But she could hardly complain.

She moved her head on the pillow and gazed at the head resting next to her on it; John Sheppard's head. How many times had she dreamed of waking to see him lying beside her? Her dream had finally come true and it had been better than she had ever imagined.

She lifted her hand to run over the stubble that dotted his chin trying not to wake him. He had not slept much either. They had been far too busy exploring each other now that they had actually admitted their feelings for the other. They had taken their time during some of their lovemaking and had been eager and rushed at other times. It was amazing to Teyla how many times indeed they had joined together.

A rush of emotion almost overwhelmed her as she continued to stare at the face of the man she loved. It still felt too good to be true. She had loved John Sheppard for so long and now here he was giving her his love in return.

As Teyla looked at him his eyes began to flutter and open. Immediately his mouth turned up in a grin and Teyla felt his arms tighten around her.

"Hey, gorgeous," John whispered as his lips touched hers briefly. "Come here often?"

Teyla chuckled. "Yes, I come here very often. I am hoping that perhaps I could persuade _you_ to come here more often as well."

John pulled her even closer against him. "I might be persuaded … with the right incentive."

"Hmm, perhaps I could _provide_ the right incentive. You will just need to show me what that is."

John's hands started running over her back then down to her curvaceous bottom. The feeling was incredible; and had been incredible all during the night. Teyla had been unbelievable in her passion and he hoped he had satisfied her each time. She had certainly seemed pleased although almost insatiable at times.

He felt himself stiffen and grow yet again as he visualized her riding him hard and long into the night. He didn't think he would ever forget it. And he really hoped it wouldn't be the last time he saw that. Maybe he could see it again right now. For the first time ever, there was hope.

"John?" Teyla questioned impishly as she felt parts of him standing at attention. "You cannot possibly be interested yet again."

"I think you're going to find that I'm always interested from now on, sweetie. Is that a problem?"

"I do not think there will ever be a problem if you call me _sweetie_," Teyla blushed happily. John was not one for terms of endearment and she felt blessed to have him address her as such.

John's eyes twinkled and he looked almost embarrassed that the term had slipped out. Teyla quickly kissed him to let him know it was much appreciated. He took up with that action and within minutes moans of pleasure floated around them.

.

"What are _you_ doing with the kid this morning?" Rodney asked Ronon as he came upon him in the hall. "I thought Sheppard was usually the one to bring him to the babysitter."

"I took Torren last night so Teyla could have a little time away from him," Ronon answered. He wasn't sure that McKay knew about Sheppard and Teyla yet and he didn't want to be the one to tell him if he didn't already know. He bent over and allowed the boy to tightly grasp his fingers while attempting to walk. Ronon knew Torren had begun taking a few steps on his own but he seemed to be able to move faster if he was holding on to something; like Ronon's hands.

Torren headed away from McKay and Ronon chuckled wondering if the boy could already sense that McKay was uncomfortable around children.

"Why don't you get that kid to Sheppard so he can drop him off," Rodney instructed as he headed in the opposite direction, "and I'll go make sure Teyla's awake. I need some breakfast before we have that meeting with Woolsey in an hour."

"No, McKay, wait," Ronon called down after him but he had already rounded the corner to the transporter. Torren was still leading him in the other direction. He scooped the child up and Torren fussed as the fun in his little walking game was ended. Ronon moved after McKay hoping to stop him before he actually got to Teyla's room.

.

Rodney approached Teyla's door and waved his hand over the crystal. Surprisingly it was unlocked and started to open. But as he was about to enter to call out to Teyla, he heard _her_ call out. And it definitely wasn't to him. It was to the guy who she had her legs wrapped around and it sounded like he had a few sounds coming from him as well.

Rodney did an about face and stopped as the door closed behind him. Holy Crap, he'd just walked in on Teyla '_doing it'_! Maybe she had been so involved she hadn't noticed. But who the heck was the guy? He'd only seen his naked butt and definitely wouldn't know anyone from _that_ view.

It sure wasn't Kanaan since he was in another galaxy right now. Who else had she been seeing? He couldn't remember her being involved or showing interest in anyone else since they'd been back on Earth. He chuckled as he remembered Teyla acting all weird at dinner last night with Sheppard, though.

He turned back to look at the closed door and his eyes widened in horror. That hadn't been Sheppard, had it? It couldn't be! They would have told him, right? He thought back to the guy who had been covering most of Teyla and remembered dark hair. Had it been sticking up all over the place? He couldn't remember. Once he'd realized what he was seeing he just wanted to get out of there.

He continued to stand outside her door, flabbergasted and that's when Ronon managed to catch up to him, holding a wiggling Torren in his arms.

"McKay," Ronon grunted. "You didn't bother her, did you?" At the look on Rodney's face he could tell that he had.

"Teyla's got a guy in there and they apparently forgot to lock the door last night or … whenever they started this little get together." His eyes were frantic in embarrassment and horror. "Do you know who it is?"

Ronon glanced sheepishly away and allowed the struggling Torren to slide to the floor where he crawled around the big man's feet attempting to stand by pulling on his leg. McKay noticed the eyes trying to evade his own.

"You do know, don't you?" Rodney accused. "Oh my God! It is Sheppard, isn't it? When the hell did they start doing _… this_?"

Ronon gave a half snarl. "I think last night was the first. Sheppard only told Teyla how he felt a few days ago."

McKay looked affronted. "He never bothered to tell me, though."

Ronon smirked, "I'm pretty sure Sheppard isn't _in love_ with you, McKay."

"Oh, very funny," Rodney retorted. "But you obviously knew."

Ronon scoffed at his accusation. "That's because I'm observant."

But he hadn't been observing Torren as they were having their little discussion and missed that the child had crawled over to the door, having noticed where they were.

"Mama!" the boy wailed and the two men looked up.

Ronon ran to scoop him up and shush him but he continued to yell, "Mama!"

Ronon gave McKay a glare, silently blaming him for this and he started to move away but the door behind him opened and Teyla looked out frantically, dressed in only a quickly donned robe.

McKay could see inside and saw Sheppard yanking up his pants over plaid boxers and then zipping them. He looked distractedly around for his shirt.

"Ronon," Teyla called out as she saw her friend with her son. "Is everything all right?"

Ronon scowled at McKay again then looked back at Teyla, her hair more than a little disheveled.

"We're fine," he assured her as Torren reached for her to take him. "McKay was just a bit anxious for breakfast and wanted to make sure you were up. I couldn't stop him in time."

John appeared at the door now, his shirt on and only half buttoned. "He okay?" he asked as Teyla gave the boy a kiss on his head.

McKay now looked at the couple standing in the door, evidence of their activities abundant. "I can't believe you didn't tell me about you two," he accused.

Teyla tilted her head at Rodney's words. "Rodney, we are sorry but we have only just begun to explore our feelings for each other. We were not ready to discuss them with others quite yet. I hope you will forgive us," she replied regretfully.

Sheppard was a little more blunt. "We didn't tell _anyone_ yet, McKay. Get over it."

Ronon smirked and grabbed Rodney's arm. "We'll meet you in the mess hall. Oh, and you two might want to remember to lock the door next time you're together."

John and Teyla both raised stricken eyes to the retreating figures of their friends. John heard more footsteps coming down the hall and realized Teyla was still only in her robe. Holding Torren had twisted it somewhat, exposing much more skin than John wanted anyone else to ever see. He gently pushed her back inside her quarters and allowed the door to close.

Teyla put Torren in the middle of the rumpled bed and began gathering items for a shower. John made a face. "I was kind of hoping to join you in that shower this morning." Then he looked at Torren. "I guess that'll have to wait. Why don't I take him while you take a shower and he can sit on the floor of the bathroom while I jump in and out real quick in my quarters," John suggested.

Teyla smiled her appreciation and walked to give both John and Torren a kiss once John picked the boy up from the bed. "You know, Teyla, we should probably see if we can find you some bigger quarters. This place is too small for both of you and this little guy should probably have his own room. I know of a few buildings that have some two and three bedroom units in them. Maybe we can check them out a little later."

Teyla slanted her glance up at John and smirked. "You would not be suggesting this because we are suddenly sleeping together and you do not wish to have Torren interrupt us, are you?"

John shook his head but the twist of his mouth and the sheepish eyes told another story. "Of course not. But it would be nice for Torren to have space of his own."

The truth was that Ronon's comment about locking the door had him worried for their privacy. He thought he had heard something a minute before Torren had started crying outside but he had been right at the high point with Teyla and had pretty much ignored it. It would be bad enough for one of their friends to walk in on them but if any of the troops had been nearby, that would have been a disaster. Teyla having a bedroom that didn't open into a public hall would be a very nice thing.

"And I think we'll need to find you a much larger bed," John added as an afterthought. "And that _is_ a selfish thing. As much as I enjoyed sharing your little bed last night, I'm thinking if we do this on a regular basis, it might be nice to have a little more room."

Teyla shot a sassy look at John as her lips turned up in the corners. "Who said this would become a regular thing?"

John looked anxious for a second then saw the twinkle in Teyla's eyes and relaxed a bit. He moved closer and pulled her in with the arm that wasn't holding Torren.

"I'd really like it to become a regular thing, Teyla. I'd like _us_ to be a regular thing." He bent down to place a gentle kiss on her lips and Torren took that opportunity to wrap his arms around both John and Teyla's necks.

Teyla chuckled at his hold on them. "I think Torren agrees with you. He would like us to be a regular thing also."

"I guess we'll have to then, if Torren thinks we should."

Teyla nodded in agreement. "Yes, we will."

.

Woolsey droned on and on and John thought his head would actually explode if he had to sit here and listen to one more document or memo. The room was packed as every head of every department was here so Woolsey didn't have to repeat more than once all his new protocols and procedures since landing on Earth.

The only good part of this was Teyla was sitting very close to him and they had managed to get a spot at the table where others were required to be standing or sitting in chairs in the back. He had been occupying his time by sneaking his hand on Teyla's thigh and she had been reciprocating with her hand on his.

But as Woolsey started on his next agenda item, John thought he needed a bit more stimulation to keep him awake. He hadn't gotten a whole lot of sleep last night. Neither had Teyla. The thought of how many times they had woken and immediately pulled each other close had amazed him. He hadn't realized he could recover so quickly and so frequently.

His hand moved even further and approached the apex of Teyla's thighs. He heard her swift intake of breath and felt her hand tighten on his leg. Then her fingers crept further up his thigh until her hand was resting on his now growing manhood. Her hand gently caressed and he felt himself throb. She threw him a look and he could tell that she had felt it too.

Oh, they really needed to get out of here. He looked around the room and mostly everyone's eyes were glazed over but then he saw Rodney staring at him and he was scowling with a disgusted look on his face. John knew what that look meant. He'd seen it a few times at breakfast this morning along with McKay's scathing comments.

He hadn't thought he and Teyla had been that obvious in their affection for each other in public but Rodney had lambasted them yet again for not letting him know about their nocturnal pursuits and then rolled his eyes every time they even glanced at each other.

Ronon had assured them that they were hiding it well and that Rodney was just being stupid. But John really couldn't take a chance of the men seeing him and Teyla making what Rodney called 'goo goo eyes' at each other. So they had pulled their control together and been very professional.

That is until Woolsey's meeting ran into the second hour of rules and regulations regarding their jobs on Atlantis now it was here on Earth. John made sure to keep his eyes on the man talking although he occasionally glanced around to make sure no one saw where his and Teyla's hands were.

After another forty-five minutes, Woolsey finally wrapped up the meeting and John nearly leapt out of his seat before he remembered that his arousal could be quite evident once he was standing. Teyla had given him a lot of attention in the past hour.

So they both waited until most of the crowd had dissipated and then they moved toward the door. Rodney was standing right outside and scowled again as they walked past.

"Seriously," he whined. "You couldn't even wait until the meeting was over."

Teyla looked embarrassed but John just smirked. "I have no idea what you're talking about, McKay."

Rodney rolled his eyes and John could see Ronon grinning from a few yards away. He didn't care. Right now he had other plans and neither one of their friends was included in them.

He guided Teyla down the stairs and to the crews' quarters as quickly as he could; only having to stop once to answer a question from a Marine. Finally they were in front of his door and he got them inside and made sure to lock the door this time.

Teyla was a bit flustered at his hurried actions but he noticed she hadn't complained once on the way. She now stood glancing at him with a sassy expression on her face.

"Was there a reason you brought me here, John?"

John just chuckled. "Yeah, a really good one. You need to finish what you started in the conference room."

Teyla grinned. "I believe you were the one who placed his hand on my leg first," she reminded him. "So that would mean that you started it."

John winked at her. "Semantics. But we still need to finish it. You have any objection to that?"

"None that I can think of," Teyla retorted and sidled up to wrap her arms around John's neck. His hands moved to her back and pulled until her lips were almost touching his.

"I'm really going to need to get some better control over this incredible craving that keeps attacking me every time I see you. I can't keep pulling you to my quarters to fulfill it every time it hits. I'm thinking Woolsey might start to suspect and get a little annoyed."

Teyla pressed her lips to his for a brief moment. "I believe you are correct but perhaps we could exert that control starting in an hour or so."

John smirked at her suggestion. "Yeah, we gave him almost two hours of our time this morning. It's not unreasonable to take an hour or so for ourselves. But we will have to try and have a little more control after this. Maybe if we promise to meet each night after I get off duty, that might get me through."

"I think that is agreeable, John. It would give us something to look forward to and help us get through our duties of the day."

Teyla decided they had done enough talking and pulled his head down for her lips to attach to his again. John willingly joined in and within minutes clothes were haphazardly thrown on the floor and they were again rumpling the covers only this time on John's crisply made bed.

Teyla felt her blood thunder through her body and her insides soar as John's hands and mouth moved over hers in an imitation of last night. Her own hands and lips caressed his skin passionately and then quickened with frenzied strokes as their ardor rose higher and more vigorous in their exploration. Words of love and adoration passed between them and Teyla had never felt more worshipped or revered than she was now.

As John thrust into her wildly and felt his control crumble into tiny pieces, his stomach clenched and emotions rushed through him that he hadn't quite experienced before. This woman meant more to him than life itself and he wanted her to know just how special she was.

"God, I love you, Teyla!" The words were ripped from his throat and he hadn't even realized he had said them until he saw her face light up with a glow of wonder. A few seconds later he saw her shiver with her release and he let himself go as well to fall back to earth together. That's how he always wanted to be with her, right by her side doing everything together.

They collapsed against the pillows and continued to hold each other close and when Teyla's breathing calmed a bit she replied, "I love you, too, John. I have for a very long while."

John thought of all the time they had wasted by not telling each other about their feelings but then knew that everything happened for a reason. If they had gotten together earlier then Teyla would not have taken up with Kanaan. And John would have been perfectly happy with that. But it also would have meant that Torren would never have existed and he loved that little boy like his own. He couldn't imagine him not being in his life.

Yeah, everything happened for a reason. And now he had Teyla in his life not just as a friend but hopefully as a partner for life. And looking at her enchanting smile he knew he did want her with him for life.

'_As long as we both shall live'_. Those words rang through his mind and he thought of where they were from and what they meant. Maybe Teyla wasn't quite ready for that level of commitment yet but he hoped that someday she would be. And he planned on doing everything in his power to make sure that she was.

Those thoughts raced through his mind as he gazed down at her beautiful face, now resplendent in sleep and his own eyes fluttered with the exhaustion of too little sleep the night before. He reached up and checked that his comm was on in case anyone needed him although he hoped that no one did. With Teyla resting peacefully beside him he allowed himself the luxury of falling asleep also, knowing she would be right there when he awoke. And that was the most comforting thing he had thought of in a very long time.

.

.

.~.


End file.
